


One For The Books

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hint of Foxxay, Light BDSM, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Paddling, Restraints, Sex, Sex Club, Threesome, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: How did Cordelia let Madison talk her into coming to a sex club?Who is this sexy guy named Michael & why does she so badly want to please him already?Maybe Madison finally had a good idea.Maybe Cordelia's eyes will be opened to something more that she had been denying all this time.





	One For The Books

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt with Madison thrown into the mix.  
> Feedback is welcome :)

Cordelia sat on the passenger’s side as Madison pulled into the parking lot of the club. Cordelia came very close to literally facepalming as she asked herself how she'd let Madison talk her into this. 

Back at the academy earlier, Cordelia had been sitting in her office resting after completing many stacks of paperwork. She had been stressed to the max lately with all the work. Madison had walked into the room. The younger of the two had snarkily said, "There you are. The other girls have been wondering why the Hell you weren't at dinner. I told them I bet you were still in this shitty office being lame."

Cordelia didn't offer much of a reaction, just a weary sounding, "Not now, Madison. I'm not in the mood." The younger witch came closer to stand on the opposite side of the desk, I front of her Supreme. Her voice was still snarky as she said, "Wow, you're more uptight than usual. I didn't think that was possible."

Cordelia didn't give her any type of reaction that she was looking for, not a sarcastic smile, an eye roll...nothing. She only looked at her blankly.

Madison let her voice get just a smidgen softer, "You've been extra busy. I know what will help you." The younger witch paused with a smirk before saying, "You need someone to get you off."

That made the look in Cordelia's eyes harden. She grouchily replied, "Do you have to turn everything into sex?"

Madison let her smirk fall as she crudely asked, "Have you even gotten laid since Hank got murdered, besides your one night stand with the Swamp Rat?"

Cordelia's voice was harsh now, "That's none of your business." Madison replied, "Someone needs to help you. I have an idea...why don't you go out with me tonight? We can go to the sex club downtown."

She could physically see Cordelia tensing up, even before she replied, "You're insane." Cordelia stood up and Madison softened her voice more, "You could blow off some steam. Get out of this stuffy academy for a while. It couldn't hurt. We might even get you laid." Madison smirked again.

Cordelia felt nothing but exhaustion. She took a tired breath and asked, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Just don't tell anyone."

Madison smirk turned into a huge, but devious smile. "I won’t." Cordelia gave her a tired look, "I'm going to go get changed."

\--

The two of them got out of the car and walked up to the door of a building that looked to be an odds and ends store. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Cordelia asked. Madison looked over at her as they stepped inside, "Yes. I've been here a few times."

Cordelia followed her over to a man standing behind a counter. The inside of the store looked like what the outside made you think it would be like. When they stopped on the other side of the counter, the man looked at each of them. Cordelia gave him a small smile and broke eye contact.

"How can I help you ladies?"

All Madison said was, "Rhinestones." Apparently, it was a code word. The guy motioned for them to walk around the counter. "Right this way," he said as he opened a door that looked like it led to a storage room. Cordelia felt hesitant, but she followed Madison. "You ladies have fun and be safe," the man said as he shut the door.

It got dark. Madison grabbed Cordelia's hand and led her down a hallway toward the sound of music. The more they walked down the hallway, the lighter it got until they made a sharp right and were met with a sturdy door. Madison let go of her hand and said, "Try to relax and enjoy yourself. Believe me, the whole academy would benefit if you loosen up." Madison opened the door and they stepped inside, with Madison closing the door behind them.

There was soft music playing and a whole bunch of people. There were men and women. Some were in regular clothes, some women were only in their lingerie, some men were only in underwear, and some of both genders were completely naked. Cordelia hadn't known what to expect so she'd went with wearing a short, tight-fitting, black dress. Madison was dressed similar to her, only her dress was blue.

Cordelia looked around to see many of the people simply talking to each other. Others, however, were in various stages between making out and having full-on sex. There was a couple on a couch in the middle of having sex. When the woman started moaning in ecstasy, Cordelia gave Madison a cold look and said, "I can't believe you talked me into coming here." Madison replied, "I know it can be overwhelming. Everyone usually goes to one of the back rooms when they're going to fuck. It's usually not so out in the open." She shrugged, "Let's go get a drink before you make me take you back home to your vibrator."

Cordelia noticed a few people look at them at Madison's comment. She felt her face turn scarlet. "You're so rude and out of line. Plus, you have no idea what you're talking about," Cordelia coldly replied.

Madison gave her a look like 'bitch, please' before saying, "Unless Swamp Rat has been sneaking into your bedroom for seconds, then I really don't think you've been getting any action." Cordelia’s expression turned stern as she spat out, “Let’s go.”

Madison lightened her tone, “Look, I’m sorry, ok? I won’t give you any shit if you at least try to enjoy yourself. Let’s head to the bar.” Cordelia reluctantly followed her. They went over and each took a vodka on the rocks. After sitting their glasses down, they turned around and Madison asked, “So, does anyone catch your eye?”

“Uhh…”

Madison nudged her arm with her elbow and lightly said, “Oh, that’s right. You were being too uptight to check out the hotties.” Cordelia playfully rolled her eyes and giggled. She really didn’t want to be so wound up all the time, she’d just had a lot on her plate with the Coven and it was making it hard for her to take time for herself.

Cordelia said, “You know what? I have been too uptight.” Madison noticed someone walking toward them, she glanced at him and whispered to Cordelia, “Now, that’s the major hottie.”

Cordelia looked and saw him, “Who is that?” The younger witch wasn’t kidding, he was a dream. Blonde hair, a strong jaw, he exuded confidence, and he seemed to have a nice build underneath the gray silk shirt he was wearing.

“I’ve seen him around. Never talked to him though. He’s pretty much off limits. No one is welcome to approach him; he has to choose you.” Both of them kept watching him, Madison said, “Oh my God! He’s coming over here!”

“Shh,” Cordelia shushed her as he got closer. The guy walked over until he was standing in front of them. Cordelia felt her heartrate pick up as he stared into her eyes. “I’m Michael,” he said before letting his eyes roam down her body and come back up.

“Cordelia,” she replied with a small smile.

His eyes went to Madison. “I’m Madison,” she said. He replied, “I’ve seen you here before.” He quickly scanned her body before looking back at Cordelia. He took a slow step forward and slowly put a hand on Cordelia’s hip and a hand on Madison’s hip, like he was making sure they wanted him to before he did it.

The corner of his lips tilted up as he intently stared into Cordelia’s eyes. “Why don’t we get a drink together?” Cordelia smiled and said, “Yes.” He looked at Madison and she agreed too. The three of them turned around and each got a drink. Michael’s hand left Madison’s hip so he could carry his drink, but he let his other one go to the small of Cordelia’s back.

“Let’s find a place to sit and get to know each other,” he said to both of them. They walked over to sit on a couch against the far wall. His arm went around Cordelia’s shoulder. They all took a drink of their vodka. Cordelia saw his eyes on her…they were everywhere, lingering on her exposed thighs and her visible cleavage. 

She let her eyes drift down to his toned chest and his strong arms. When she had agreed to come here with Madison, she didn’t figure she’d actually want to have sex with anyone. But Michael…he was so hot. His aura was arousing and dominant. Their eyes met, he asked, “What brought you out tonight? I’ve never seen you.”

“Madison said I needed a night out.”

Michael finished his drink and sat his glass down in the floor by his feet. He turned his body toward Cordelia and let his hand start gently caressing her thigh that was farthest away from him. He watched her for a few seconds, then he took her glass as she finished her drink and sat it down beside his own. His hand was on her thigh again, “Do you always like to follow orders?” he asked in a seductive voice.

That had her getting wet. His hand was making her thigh feel hot. As soon as she thought about it, his hand left her thigh and came up to push her hair behind her ear. “You didn’t answer,” he said calmly.

She didn’t know how to answer the question. She slowly said, “I…don’t know.” Michael leaned in and kissed her. It was firm, thorough, hot…but not demanding. He pulled away leaving her wanting more. “Do you want to find out together?” he asked with a voice that sounded like it belonged to a sex God.

“Yes.”

Madison watched the whole thing unfold as Michael kissed Cordelia again. She noticed multiple women watching them out of jealousy. She thought it was kind of unfair that Cordelia hooked him during her first time at the club. All of the women lusted after him, herself included, but they all knew better than to approach him. He was the one with the power, and Madison had never seen him approach anyone until Cordelia showed up.

Cordelia had her hand wrapped around his muscular bicep as he kissed her until she was breathless. He pulled back and asked, loud enough for both witches to hear, “Would you be comfortable including your friend?”

That piqued Madison’s interest. She had felt like she was a third wheel. She didn’t care to have a threesome with Cordelia if it meant she could have him. Knowing Cordelia, she didn’t think that was in the cards.

Cordelia answered with, “Whatever you want.” Michael smiled at her as he pushed her hair back again. He looked…proud?...and Cordelia felt herself getting wetter at the thought of being the one to make him proud. “That’s what I like to hear,” he said.

Madison had been surprised with her answer. Surprised and glad. Michael turned to her, “What about you?” he asked as he put an arm around her shoulders, “Are you going to be as good as your friend?” 

She wasn’t one for sounding desperate, but he was mesmerizing. She had wanted him since the first time she laid eyes on him. “I’ll do anything for you,” she replied. Michael kissed her.

Cordelia noticed the looks that the three of them were getting from many of the women. It made her want him more to see that so many women wanted him but couldn’t have him. There was something about him that made her want to please him. She’d even agreed to a threesome without question, and that was something she’d never experienced in her life. It was sexy that he could already make her do these things.

Michael broke the kiss and turned to grab Cordelia's hand. He still had an arm around Madison. He looked back and forth between them, "Want to go to the back?" he asked. He looked at Madison, who immediately said, "Yes." Then, he looked over at Cordelia. "Yes," she said.

"Great," he said with a hint of a smile. He stood up and held his hand out to Cordelia. She took it and stood. Madison stood up too and Michael let his other hand rest on her lower back as he led them around a corner and down a small hallway. As they walked down the hallway, they passed multiple rooms with people having sex inside them. There were doorways to the rooms, but no doors. There were other people standing just inside or just outside the rooms watching them. Michael noticed Cordelia looking around, he said, "There's no doors inside the club. It's a safety measure, so no one gets forced into anything." She nodded.

Michael stopped with them outside of a vacant room of the left side of the hallway. "You two can leave at any time after stepping inside. I'm not going to try to make either of you do anything that you don't want to. The safe word is peppermint. If either of you want to stop, say the safe word. You can say it at any time. If something is too intense or it hurts too much or you're uncomfortable or any other reason, say it and we'll stop. You can leave or we can do something different," he said.

He slowly stepped into the room with them. Cordelia took in her surroundings once again. The room had a deeply sexual atmosphere to it. It was dimly lit with still enough light to be able to see everything. There was a king size bed with restraints already attached. There was also a black leather couch. Michael saw her eyes land on the bin beside the couch, he said, "It has sex toys in it. They belong to me. Don't worry, I make sure to keep them clean."

He let go of her hand and removed his hand from Madison's back. He took a step forward and turned to face them. His eyes were predatory as he looked both of them up and down. "We're going to have some fun," he said. "You," he said as he grabbed Cordelia's hand and pulled her into him, "I want you to call me 'Daddy'. Can you do that?"

His chest felt so toned pressed against her. She'd never called a man that before. She hadn't even known who her real father was, so the name Daddy didn't hold any familial meaning to her. The request surprisingly turned her on. "Yes, I'd be happy to, Daddy." There it was, she called him that in front of Madison. He was so sexy that she'd call him anything in front of anyone. When he gave her a seductive smile and said, "Good," all fears of looking desperate in front of Madison went away because somehow making him happy was more important.

Michael stared at her facial features silently, making the tension between them build. He looked over at Madison, "You can just call me Michael." Madison nodded, she wasn't sure why he would have her call him by name and have Cordelia call him Daddy. She didn't know if it was because she was younger than both of them and that made it weird or if he had two totally different things in mind for them.

From the looks of it, she was expecting him to dominate Cordelia to a greater degree than whatever he was planning to do with her. She wasn't sure if she liked that. Maybe he already liked Cordelia more. He hadn't approached her the times she had come to the club alone. It took bringing Cordelia along to be this intimate with him. She was going to go along for the ride and do whatever he wanted. Hell, everyone knew Cordelia could use a man like Michael to dominate her and loosen her up. She seemed way too strait-laced.

Madison gave him a smirk, "Yes, Michael."

He gave Cordelia a hungry kiss. She kissed him back with everything in her and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands went to her tits, squeezing them harshly, before they went to her thighs and started easing up her dress. She moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her thong and jerked it down. He broke the kiss and asked, "Before I get started, are you comfortable with this?"

“Yes, Daddy.” He was…oh my God…she didn’t want to say no to anything. The look of approval he gave her sent a shiver down her spine. He bent down to jerk her thong down to her ankles. Cordelia raised one foot at a time so he could get it off. He stood back up, wrapping an arm around Cordelia’s lower back and giving her a kiss. He pulled Madison over to them, letting his hand squeeze her ass as he kissed her.

He moved away from them just as quickly and walked over to the bin. He hunched over top of it, giving them a great view of his ass. Madison nudged Cordelia’s arm and they shared lust-filled smirks. They watched as he stood up straight and turned to face them with a small bullet vibrator in his hand.

He slickly stuck it in his pants pocket as he walked over, grabbed each of their hands, and pulled them over to stand beside the bed. Michael pulled Madison into a quick make out session before pulling back to undo his belt. “Suck it for me,” he said as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Madison said, “Yes, Michael.”

She sank to her knees as he whipped his dick out. Both, Madison and Cordelia, watched as he pulled it out. Both of their jaws dropped, and their eyes bugged out when they saw how big it was. His hand firmly grabbed the back of Madison’s head, encouraging her to lean forward. She leaned in, wrapping a hand around his dick as she pushed her mouth down on it.

Michael groaned as she started moving her head back and forth. He got the vibrator out of his pocket and told Cordelia, “Turn around. Hold onto the bed if you need to.” She followed the order with a, “Yes, Daddy.” She heard the vibrator come to life. She could tell it was on a low setting as Michael slowly ran it up the inside of her thigh.

He stopped just before reaching her pussy and ran it up her other thigh. Having her back to him and not being able to see where the teasing touch was going to be next was exhilarating. The touch of the vibrator disappeared and then she felt him push it inside her. He immediately turned it up full-force and her upper body fell forward.

She caught herself with her hands on the edge of the bed. She moaned as he harshly thrusted it in and out of her. The vibrations were strong. He pulled it out and his arm came around her from the outside of her leg and he dug the vibrator into her clit. “Oh!” she moaned as her body shied away at the sudden contact…or tried to shy away…he wouldn’t let her.

There was a sexual, teasing, “Awe…now, now, Cordelia…be a good girl and take it.” Cordelia forced herself not to move away from the toy. He rubbed circles in her clit with the vibrator. It was intense and making her so damn sensitive, but in a good way. She started letting the moans flow from her as she accepted the sensation. Michael cooed at her, “That’s my girl…moan for Daddy…”

She fisted the cover on the bed, “Oh, Daddy! It feels so good!”

Madison felt Michael push her head back off of him. She looked up at him with a confused look to see him turn all of his attention to Cordelia. She slowly stood up. Michael eased two of his fingers inside Cordelia as he never let up with the vibrator. “Ugh!” she moaned at the added sensation.

Michael grunted in her ear, as he thrusted his fingers hard and let his body nudge hers forward, “Get up there.” She put her knees on the edge of the bed. Michael removed his fingers and slid his dick inside her.

“Oh my God…,” she groaned. He felt so big inside her. She gripped at the cover beside either of her knees. Michael had her body sitting up flush against his. She yelped out of surprise when he spanked the side of her ass hard. Then, she felt the zipper on her dress some down. He jerked her dress down, so her chest was exposed.

Michael looked down over her shoulder to get a look at her tits. His hand roughly pinched each nipple. “Damn, you look good,” he said. His dick finally started moving as he started thrusting in and out. Cordelia moaned in reply.

Madison didn’t really know what to do. She turned and noticed that a small crowd was starting to form at the doorway. That was normal for the club, but she hadn’t expected so many women. Apparently, they were curious to see Michael in action and see what they were missing out on. She was hoping that she actually got to fuck Michael and he didn’t just push her away for Cordelia. Judging by Cordelia’s moans, he was pretty fucking great.

“Fuck…” Cordelia felt her orgasm getting ready to hit. Michael squeezed her tit hard right as the dam broke. “Daddy!...Fuck!” she moaned loudly as she writhed against his dick and the vibrator that was in his hand. She contracted around him uncontrollably as she whimpered.

“There you go, Baby. Cum for me,” he said in her ear. A guttural moan left her lips and she shook in his arms as she peaked. “Oh my God,” she whimpered as she came back down. She was still shaking when he pulled the vibrator away and turned it off. He laid it down on the bed.

He held Cordelia in his arms, with his dick still buried deep inside her, as she got her breathing back under control. He looked back at the doorway to see all the people, “We have an audience,” he whispered in her ear. She felt a jolt of panic rush though her, it caused her body to tense. Michael whispered in her ear, “It’s ok. The people here won’t judge you.”

His words soothed her, the panic left. She knew he didn’t cum, but he slowly pulled out of her. He pulled the straps of her dress up on her shoulders so she could cover her chest, but he didn’t zip it. She turned and sat down on the bed, seeing him pull his pants and underwear up to cover his dick. He didn’t fix his pants back together either.

He looked at Madison as he started walking back to the bin, “Come with me.” She followed, and he pulled out some nipple clamps. Her mouth watered with anticipation. She’d never used clamps before, but she was excited to give them a try. Michael grabbed her hand and they sat down on the couch side-by-side.

He laid the clamps down on his lap, letting a hand go to the side of Madison’s head to pull her into a kiss, and his other hand pulled he zipper of her dress down. He pulled the straps of her dress off her shoulders. She pulled her arms out of them, now she was naked from the waist up. Michael's mouth went to one of her nipples to harshly sucked. "Holy shit," she moaned. His head raised back up and she felt a shit ton of pressure as he put the clamps on her. She gasped from the sting, "Shit, Michael..."

He paused before pulling to the chain that held the clamps together. "Michael...fuck!" she half whimpered and half whined. It was a good kind of pain. It hurt but seeing him look so intrigued by it made her want it more. She couldn't ask for it, she had to let him do what he wanted when he wanted. She was overjoyed to feel his other hand push up her dress and slide her thong to the side. She whimpered even before his fingers pushed inside her. Any other time, she wouldn't want anyone to see her so needy. Not any of the other witches, and certainly not Cordelia. Being in such a sexual situation with Cordelia was different. It was about pleasure and pleasing Michael, something that the both of them wanted to do.

His fingers were curling with every thrust and he was tugging on the chain sporadically. He was keeping her on her toes...with highly sensitive nipples. She moaned his name loudly, feeling her release about to explode inside her. His thumb grazed her clit before he pulled his fingers out and motioned for Cordelia to join them, "Come to Daddy," he told her.

As Cordelia got off the bed and started toward them, Madison watched him pull his dick back out. He was still hard. She glanced up at Cordelia, "Kneel," Michael told her, and Madison watched as she sank to her knees. She hissed when Michael yanked the chain.

He took a hold of his dick and looked at Cordelia, "Show Daddy how much you want him." Cordelia scooted closer, getting her body between his legs as she started sucking on him. She pushed the thought of all those people watching out of her mind as she focused on giving him the best head possible. He groaned out of satisfaction, "Good girl," he praised.

His fingers went back inside Madison, thrusting and curling so much that it was making her lightheaded from pleasure.

They went on like that until Michael was about to burst. Cordelia could feel him pulsating in her mouth. He grabbed her hair, "Cordelia, stop." She moved her mouth away and sat back on her knees. Michael's fingers left Madison again and she inadvertently whined at the loss. He grabbed Madison's legs, pulling them apart, and jerking her body down so that she was laying on the couch.

He kept her thong pushed aside with his hand as he bottomed his dick out inside her. He groaned and she moaned at the feeling. He looked back at Cordelia, "I'm not done with you yet. Go wait on the bed." Cordelia followed the order by going back over to sit on the bed.

He refocused on Madison, giving her a few hard thrusts before pausing. He gave the chain one more strong yank before removing the clamps. He said, "Wouldn't want your circulation to get cut off." Madison gasped out, "Whatever you say, Michael." He set a hard, fast rhythm. Her muscles tensed. His fingers started rubbing her clit harshly, making her legs quiver.

"Damn, that feels good!" she moaned. Before she knew it, she was moaning through an amazing orgasm. Her eyes had fallen shut during it. She reopened them to see him smirk down at her as he slowly pulled out. She noticed that he was getting sweaty. She watched him take his shirt off before he stood up. He was so hot...he was nice and toned. She pulled her dress back up over her chest, putting her arms through the straps and zipping it as far up as she could on her own. Their audience was growing, after all. She didn't give free nude shots to just anyone...well, while Michael wasn't stimulating her anyway.

She turned her head to see Michael strip down completely. He pulled a painted-black paddle out of the bin. It had holes in it to make the spankings it produced more intense.

He made his way over to Cordelia. He stood in front of her and commanded, "Pull your dress up over your waist and get on all fours." She looked over the paddle before giving him a meek look. She did what he asked, baring her ass for him as she got into the position. He stood just behind her, appreciating his view. His hand caressed her ass. "Remember to use the safe word if you shall need it," he reminded her. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He gave her a spank with the paddle. She inhaled sharply at the medium-strength swing. He gave her two more before switching to give two on her other cheek. Cordelia winced and groaned. It stung a lot, but then his palm was soothing her...making her skin crawl with tingles. She needed it again. She bit her lip as his palm provided more soothing touches.

He hit her as hard as he could this time. "AW!" she screamed at the pain. He shushed her, "Shh, Cordelia...be good." His palm soothed the stinging. He asked, "Can you handle one more good hit?"

"Yes, Daddy." She didn't even think about it. It was automatic to let him do as he pleased. He hit her just as hard on her other cheek, making her whine in pain. The whine turned into a moan as he soothed her with his touch again.

Cordelia heard the paddle hit the floor. Michael jerked her around and pushed her down on the bed on her back. He quickly pulled her dress up over her head and threw it aside. He pounded into her with his dick until he came deep inside her with a grunt. He withdrew his dick.

Cordelia laid still as she watched him walk to the headboard and take hold of the restraints that was attached to it.

"Crawl up here. You're going to be restrained while you're on top of me. You'll have enough give so I can get out from under you when I want to." Cordelia crawled up and let him cuff her wrist as she faced the headboard. He walked around the bed, laid down under her, and cuffed her other wrist.

He pulled her leg over him to settle by his other hip. She was now straddling him. His dick had gone soft, but he rubbed it along her slit until he got hard again. That in itself was enough to make Cordelia moan whenever his dick hit her clit.

The restraints gave Cordelia enough slack to where she could put her palms down on the mattress to hold herself up. Michael lined himself up with her entrance. He grabbed her hips and encouraged her to ease down on him. She did it with a lusty moan. He cooed at her, “Take all of Daddy.”

She started slowly riding him. His hands went to squeeze her throat. Her lips were parted with arousal and she kept softly moaning as she rode him. Michael looked back at Madison and calmly said, “You can go now. I’m sorry, but I fit better with her.”

Madison was sure she looked hurt. He confirmed her suspicion that he preferred Cordelia. She quickly masked her expression. At least she had gotten fucked by him and he’d given her a great orgasm. She stood, said, “Yes, Michael,” and nudged the onlookers out of the way so she could go back to the other room. She wasn’t needed in the room with them anymore and she wasn’t going to stay and watch like she was pathetic. She’d let Cordelia finish having her fun and then she’d drive them back to the academy.

Michael squeezed Cordelia’s neck harder before loosening his hold. He started thrusting up into her, causing her to still as she accepted the beating. She couldn’t help but moan, “Ohh…Oh, fuck, Daddy…”

Michael grunted. Then, he stopped. One of his hands left her neck and Cordelia felt him reaching for something. She looked down at his hand to see the vibrator again. He turned it on. The sound was so loud that Cordelia knew he had turned it on the highest setting. He met her eyes and seductively said, “You’re going to take this again while you ride me. Ride me like it’s the last fuck you’ll have in your life. Don’t disappoint. Understand?”

That turned her on so much. She wanted nothing more than for this to happen. “Yes, Daddy,” she said once again. He rubbed her clit with the toy as she started riding him fast and rough. She moaned over and over, letting her thrusts get harsher. It felt fucking great. It obviously felt like that for Michael too because he was groaning and grunting under her with every move of her hips. 

His hand squeezed her neck more firmly. Cordelia could feel him twitching inside her. He rubbed the toy against her clit in just the right way. She was moaning and shaking through an orgasm as she felt him cum inside her. “Fuck! Oh my God! Daddy!” She stopped contracting around him as the pleasure subsided.

Michael groaned again as he turned the vibrator off and let it fall to the bed. He uncuffed each of Cordelia’s wrists. She carefully raised herself off of his dick and collapsed on the bed beside him. They were both breathing erratically. Michael looked at her and gasped out, “Damn.”

He got off the bed and walked over to the bin. Cordelia didn’t feel like moving, she needed a minute to recover. Michael came back over and sat down on the bed beside her. “Turn over on your stomach. This cream will help soothe the effects of the paddling,” he said. Cordelia slowly turned over and Michael put some of the cream on her. She noticed that it did seem to already have a soothing effect on her. It cooled her skin off.

Michael put the lid back on and stood, retrieving their clothes from the floor. He laid Cordelia’s clothes on the bed, “Here.” She sat up to pull her thong up her legs, then stood to finish pulling it up. She could feel the uncomfortable friction that the material caused. She went ahead with putting her dress on. Michael came around to where she was standing on the opposite side of the bed and zipped her dress for her. He already had his underwear and pants back on.

Cordelia said, “Thanks.” She went around and slipped her heels back on. She didn’t know how to end this. She wondered if she should leave or if she should give him a quick goodbye first. She saw that the group of people who’d been watching them were stating to disperse. Michael walked over to her as he was putting his shirt back on. He said, “This was fun. If you ever decide to come back, I’d be happy to see you.”

She gave him a small smile, “I don’t know if I’ll be back. This was great. I really needed it.” He smiled. She started walking to the doorway, “I should go find Madison so we can go. Goodbye, Michael.”

“Goodbye.”

She walked back to the other room, spotting Madison sitting on a couch talking to a few other people. She walked over. Madison looked up at her, “Ready to go?” she asked. Cordelia said, “Yes.” Madison looked at the others, “We’re going to get out of here. I’ll be back this weekend.”

\--

As Madison was driving them back, she ecstatically said, “How hot was Michael? And how fucking amazing did that feel? I told you that you needed a night out. This was just the right place.”

They exchanged smiles. Cordelia said, “That was something alright.”

Madison asked with a smirk, “What did he do to you after I left?”

“He had me ride him as he used the vibrator on me again. God, that was great.”

Madison giggled, “See, you need to get out of the academy every once in awhile and let loose while you’re still young and hot. You’ll have plenty of time to act all prissy later.”

Cordelia laughed, “Maybe you’re right.”

Madison teased, “And maybe you won’t be so uptight for the rest of the week. I’m going to have to get you to come to the club with me once a week just to make you be chill and relaxed. All the other girls would thank me.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad,” Cordelia playfully shot back.

\--

When they walked through the front door of the academy, they were all giggly and chatty from the experience they just had. They walked upstairs to go to their rooms. They must have woken Queenie and Misty up because they came out into the hallway to see what was going on. They both gave them weird looks.

“Where the Hell have you two been?” Queenie asked.

She was looking at Cordelia for an answer. Cordelia giggled and replied, “Out.” Madison jumped in and said, “It’s none of your business. Go back to bed and be lame. Cordelia’s usually the lame one but she was fun tonight.”

“Well, whatever,” Queenie said as she went back into her room.

Misty softly smiled at them, “I’m glad you had fun, Cordelia.” Cordelia smiled back and said, “Thanks.” Misty went back into her room. Madison looked at Cordelia and quietly said, “I’m not so sure she’d be happy to know about what you were doing. She clearly likes you.”

Cordelia replied, “Uhh…I don’t think she does.”

Madison gave her a look, “Really? She wouldn’t have jumped your bones during the only chance you gave her if she didn’t.” They continued walking down the hall until they got to Madison’s room. She opened the door and turned back to Cordelia to say, “If you want my advice, do something about it. If you like her, go for it. She won’t turn you down.”

Madison went inside her room and Cordelia kept walking until she reached her own room. She kept in mind what the younger witch had just said. Life was about possibilities, she just had to learn to start taking the risks that could end up paying off.


End file.
